dunkelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joey Jordison
Nathan Jonas Jordison Aldrich (26 de abril de 1975), más conocido como Joey Jordison, es un músico estadounidense y compositor. Nació en Des Moines, Iowa, y se crio en Waukee con sus padres y dos hermanas. Recibió su primera batería a la edad de 8 años. Actuó en varias bandas hasta su incorporación a The Pale Ones en el verano de 1995, banda que posteriormente cambiaría su nombre por el de Slipknot. Con Slipknot, Jordison ha realizado cuatro álbumes de estudio, y producido el álbum en vivo 9.0: Live . También es guitarrista en la banda Murderdolls, que él ayudó a establecer durante una gira con Slipknot. Originalmente llamado The Rejects, se ha presentado en sus dos álbumes. Jordison ha trabajado con otros grupos de Heavy metal como Rob Zombie, Metallica y Ministry. Aunque la mayoría de sus actuaciones con estas bandas han sido en vivo, también ha colaborado en algunos álbumes, como Casa de los Secretos y la re-edición de Hellbilly Deluxe 2 que cuenta con pistas grabadas por él. Jordison utiliza varias marcas de batería incluyendo Pearl. Y es ganador de un premio Grammy con Slipknot. Biografía Nació en Des Moines, Iowa.Es el mayor de tres hermanos, tiene dos hermanas llamadas Kate y Anne. Se crió en una zona rural fuera de Waukee. Abrazó la música a una edad temprana, por la influencia de sus padres, en una ocasión dijo: – “Ellos siempre me sentaban en frente de la radio, en lugar de la TV”, “Inmediatamente pensé que Ozzy Osbourne mandaba”. En el colegio tocaba la batería y también participaba en una banda de Jazz. Su afición por el metal comenzó a los 6 años, cuando asistió a un concierto de Ozzy Osbourne y éste le arrancó la cabeza a un murcielago con la boca. Mientras seguía en el colegio, formó una banda llamada Avanga, sin embargo, por falta de motivación, la banda se disolvió. Él trabajaba en una estación de gas de la empresa "Sinclair". Mientras hacia esto, se integró a la banda Modifidious, junto con Craig Jones, con la cual lanzaron un CD llamado "Sprawl", en 1995 la banda se disolvió. Durante su estancia en Modifius, también tocó la guitarra durante un tiempo en la banda The Rejects, y Anal Blast, pero después Paul Gray lo llamó para que se integrase a Slipknot, que en ese entonces se llamaba The Pale Ones, Joey aceptó y se integró. En el año 1996, Slipknot lanzó su primer álbumMate.Feed.Kill.Repeat, el cual solo tuvo 1000 copias. Después de esto lanzaron el álbum Slipknot y en el 2001 lanzarían Iowa. Después de esto Slipknot estaba en un hiato. Durante este tiempo, Jordison re-mezcló la canción "The Fight Song" para Marilyn Manson y apareció en su vídeo "Tainted Love". En 2002, Jordison con Murderdolls y Tripp Eisen, forman su segunda banda en popularidad, llamada Murderdolls. El tocó sin máscara en Murderdolls y grabó un CD llamado Beyond the Valley of the Murderdolls. Esta banda de glam metal/horror punk ganó mucha fama, sobre todo en Reino Unido y Japón. Cuando se terminó el hiato de Slipknot en el 2005, los Murderdolls se separaron, ya que el cantante inició su carrera como solista y lanzó 3 discos, el último fue Skeletons 2008. Murderdolls se junto de nuevo y saco un nuevo album titulado Women and Children Last el cual salió el 31 de Agosto de 2010. Cuando retornó a Slipknot grabaron el álbum Vol 3: The Subliminal Verses, puesto a la venta en 2005. En el verano del 2004 durante el Download Festival, Lars Ulrich el baterísta de Metallica sufrió una indisposición gastrointestinal, no pudo tocar y dejó ese cargo a Joey , para que tocara el concierto de algo más de una hora de duración. En diciembre del 2004 Joey reemplazó a Frost, el baterista de la banda de black metal Satyricon durante todo un tour por los Estados Unidos. También tocó la batería en el álbum "Rio Grande Blood" de la banda Ministry. Joey también produce álbumes y está produciendo el álbum "Fire up the Blades" de la banda 3 Inches of Blood. Recientemente Joey atendió una llamada por parte de la banda KoRn para tocar la batería en un tour que estos dieron durante el verano, durante un tiempo se creyó que Joey dejaba Slipknot para colaborar con KoRn. Aprovechando el tiempo libre durante el descanso de Slipknot y la gira de Corey Taylor y James Root con Stone Sour, él expresa sentirse muy complacido y emocionado con esto ya que ha sido fan de la banda por mucho tiempo. Después de esta gira con KoЯn, Jordison entró directamente a los estudios para la grabación del próximo álbum de Slipknot, el cual estaba pautado para finales del año 2008. Es el miembro de la banda más bajo, con una altura de 163 cm. Máscara Hay significado detrás de cada máscara de los miembros de Slipknot. Son una reflexión de sus personalidades o sobre experiencias personales. La máscara japonesa de Nō (hecha a base de madera y laca) de Jordison refleja una experiencia personal; cuando él era más joven su madre usó la máscara cuando él llegó a casa la noche de Halloween, totalmente ebrio. Le aterrorizó la mirada fija, sin emociones de la máscara. En los tiempos del álbum Mate.Feed.Kill.Repeatel usaba la máscara totalmente blanca. Para el álbum Slipknot, la adornó con algunas rayas y puntos de pintura. En el álbum Iowa le pintó sangre falsa a toda la máscara y para el álbum Vol 3: The Subliminal Verses le hizo unos diseños en donde lo más importante son unas rayas que parecen garras. Su nueva máscara muestra unos diseños similares a los piercings, pero sigue con las garras, y lleva como adorno en la cabeza una corona de espinas, lo cual hace pensar en una perseverancia de las llamadas "máscaras del purgatorio" de Slipknot, que representaban el ego mismo de cada integrante de la banda por lo que su nueva mascara vendría a representar la vanidad. Durante la época del Vol. 3: (The Subliminal Verses) su máscara “evolucionó” considerablemente, decoró la máscara con unas puntos y rayas de color negro alrededor de la máscara y con sombras alrededor de la parte de los ojos y con los labios de color negro, además añadió unos remaches en la parte superior de los ojos. Existen varias versiones. Actualmente (All Hope Is Gone) Joey Jordison ha vuelto a “evolucionar” su máscara bastante más que las anteriores veces, esta vez ha decorado la máscara; decoró la máscara con unas puntos y rayas de color negro alrededor de la máscara y con sombras alrededor de la parte de los ojos, añadido cicatrices y puntos de sutura, además de una corona de espinas, esta máscara tiene una semejanza a Jesucristo. Categoría:Artistas Categoría:Artistas Estado Unidenses Categoría:Miembros de Slipknot